Usque Ad Mortem
by OnTheWildside
Summary: Means "Til Death" in Latin. Leaving Boston to escape their problems wasn't the end, only the beginning. Coming back to Ireland, all new problems arise as Murphy and Rebecca struggle to keep their relationship together. Sequel to Angels and Saints. My first attempt at going canon. Rated M for the occasional smutty goodness.
1. Chapter 1

_The boat was cleared of all cargo and they were getting ready to shove off. Before we left, Doc had given me some things the boys left in his storage room, including clothing and a huge duffel bag full of cash. _

_"They muss be running behind." Father Sibeal admitted. _

_"They really have to hurry, then." I mumbled, bouncing on my heels. I was still nervous despite all the alcohol coursing through my veins. _

_"Don' worry. They know the importance o' making it on time." _

_Suddenly, we heard slamming, like someone beating on metal. On the far end at the bow of the ship was an extremely loud crash. _

_All of the crew had huddled together near the raucous at the front of the ship and Father Sibeal nodded at me. I broke off into a run, making my way through the crowd and finding a surprise at the center. The MacManus brothers had made their long awaited appearance just before the ship had shoved off, slowly standing from the crash they had exhibited. Without thinking, I finished my run and leapt into Murphy's arms, my lips crashing into his as he caught me in his strong arms. "It's nice to see you too, love." He smiled against my lips. He placed me back on my feet gently and as soon as he started to pull away I began to cry. _

_"Are ye okay?" He asked, cradling my chin in his hands. _

_"I was so scared I'd never see you again." I sobbed. _

_"Rebecca, dear, are ye drunk?" Connor laughed. _

_I nodded weakly. "Aye." I began to laugh. _

_"Oy, look at what ye've done ta the poor lass there, Murph!" Connor laughed, slapping his shoulder. _

_"It's nice to see you too, Connor." I smiled, falling into Murphy's chest again. The blue prison garb absorbed my tears as I breathed in the calming, familiar smell of Murphy. The crowd slowly dissipated. I got the sense that they knew the twins would be showing up. They were probably Saint Fanatics as well. That, or they were afraid of what would happen if they tried to say anything. _

_"So many years, lass. An' yer still as beautiful as ev'r." Connor laughed, taking my hand to his lips and kissing my knuckles. _

_The Hispanic man behind them cleared his throat. "Rebecca, dear, this is our Mexican." Murphy smiled. _

_I shook his hand. "My pleasure, Senorita. Name's Romeo." _

_"It's nice to meet you." _

_"Now, let's go see 'bout a drink." Connor chided. _

* * *

Soon after arriving in Ireland, we found ourselves in a bar off the docks in Killorglin.

It was in that instance that we met Sean O'Sullivan.

"Oy, is that an angel I see before me?" The tall, well built Irish man stared daggers at me, his orange hair shaggy on his forehead, his scruffy orange beard shielding a smirk.

After the long voyage over to Ireland, being trapped on a barge where I was virtually the only woman, I would be lying if I said I felt like a glamorous goddess.

As I was processing the situation, Connor jumped protectively in front of me. "Best avert yer eyes."

"Alright, alright. Settle down, mate." The man put his hands out protectively in front of him. As if they were summoned, three equally burly men fell in suit behind him. "I'm not lookin' fer trouble!"

"I'm speakin' fer the lass."

"Consider 'er spoken fer. I'm nothin' if not a reasonable man."

Murphy and Romeo walked out from the bathroom and assessed the situation, their eyes darting back and forth between where Connor stood and the men loomed over him. Murphy fell in line behind his brother, pushing me behind the both of them. "Problem 'ere?"

"Not at all. I was juss introducin' m'self. Name's Sean O'Sullivan." He extended his hand to Connor. Connor didn't accept, only stared at the men just over the Irishman's shoulder. Sean seemed to understand his concern. "Boys, yer no longer needed 'ere." He spoke in the direction of his boys. They listened and filed back to their booth in the corner.

Connor and Murphy watched them walk back and then looked back to Sean. Connor took the man's hand. "Connor. This 'ere's me brudder Murphy."

"The MacManuses?" He mused, his eyes now huge and almost glowing.

"Aye." Murphy answered.

"Oy, we've 'eard a lot 'bout ye. I'd be 'onored if you boys would join me fer a drink."

* * *

"I think ye'll find that our little organization is a lot like what you boys 'ave been doin'." Sean said. He had been rambling on about his "establishment" that he co-ran with his own brother, Liam, who was out on business.

I swirled the stirrer in my drink, kind of zoning out as Sean spoke. Murphy had one hand on his beer, one hand sitting on my knee under the table.

"Yeah? 'Ow's that?" Connor asked.

"We get rid o' the scum." One of the dark haired men said simply.

"What Otis 'ere means to say is that we 'elp the cops do the dirty work round 'ere." Sean elaborated. "We 'ave families ta protect. I'd be 'onored if you boys would join us fer one o' our little excursions. Get a feel for our business."

"Much obliged, Sean, but if ye know anythin' 'bout us MacManuses, ye know that we work alone." Connor protested.

"'Ad a feelin' ye'd say that. Well, we've got ta get goin'. Busy night 'ead o' us, an' all o' that. 'Ere's my number. Call me if ye change yer mind." He handed Connor a card, threw a few large bills on the table, and he and his men filed out back onto the dark streets.

"It's getting late. I'd like to actually sleep in a bed tonight. Maybe take a proper shower." I announced.

"Aye. Maybe we should go find a place ta stay fer the night." Connor thought aloud. Murphy nodded and we left the bar.

We were finally safe in Ireland, or so we thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Going canon turned out to be a lot harder than I ever imagined. I keep getting stuck trying to come up with the plot for this installment. Writer's block galore! **

**I'd like to take this time to thank HermioneandMarcus, Tigerlily xoxo, BellaBloodrayne, and TheLostPumpkinPrincess112495 among various others who have been reading and reviewing the story since the beginning! I only hope that I'm doing you all justice as I continue!**

* * *

I woke up the next morning. Too early, even for me. We forgot to let the blinds down in the room before we passed out, completely sated, and the sun was glaring in my eyes. Murphy's arms were wrapped around my most intimate places and he was snoring lightly, his head almost underneath mine. I pried his arms from me and shut the blinds before wandering into the bathroom, grabbing Murphy's shirt off the floor on the way. I pulled the shirt on and ran my hands through my hair, trying to straighten out my bed head and examining the fresh hickeys on my neck and chest, the pink swollenness of my over-used lips.

Strong arms wrapped around my neck as I stared at the face behind me in the mirror. He buried his head in my hair, getting close to my ear. "Why'd ye cover up? I was enjoyin' the view."

"Good morning." I laughed, pressing my barely covered ass against his morning erection as he groaned into my neck.

"Mornin'." He whispered, pulling his hand back, flush against my throat, running his thumb over the most pronounced bruise over the sweet spot on my neck. It was still tender and swollen. He forced me to take a very close look at myself in the mirror. "Look at ye, lass. So beautiful in the mornin'." He pressed into me further, his manhood now throbbing against my entrance, teasingly. "If only ye knew 'ow beautiful ye are when I make ye scream m'name."

"You're evil." I groaned, turning my neck to face him, so our lips were merely an inch apart.

"But I'm a saint." He scoffed, feigning innocence.

I turned to face him completely, my back now pressed to the vanity. "Like hell you are, Sir. I have no virtue left."

"I'm sorry about yer virtue, lass. I promise ta make this quick and painless." He grabbed my ass and hoisted me up to the counter, entering me in one fluid motion, leaning in and using the mirror as leverage. His mouth covered mine, deliciously and he pulled his shirt up, running one hand over my chest, his thumb centering in on my nipples. His thrusts were more frantic than usual. His slowly slid his hand down my ribcage, over my hips, his thumb finding my clit and circling it quickly, almost roughly. Without warning, I came fast and hard all around him, my orgasm and spasms bringing on his own and fell onto me, collapsing beside my neck, pushing me backwards into the sink, the faucet stabbing into my spine, but I couldn't force myself to care.

"I just wanted to shower and order breakfast. I wasn't planning on a quickie in the bathroom." I laughed.

"I'm sorry ta ruin yer plans. We could still do all that." He leaned up, finally pulling out me and helped me to my feet.

I started the water and began to pull Murph's shirt off the rest of the way. "You coming?" I asked over my shoulder.

"Thought ye'd never ask." He raised an eyebrow and followed me into the shower.

* * *

We went to Kenmare so the twins could "tie up some loose ends", as Connor put it. We found ourselves at their old farm first to grab some things.

"Animals got out." Connor announced, coming from the barn to the main house, which was really more of a shack.

Murphy nodded at his twin, his cigarette bobbing between his lips gently. "We'll go upstairs. Ye boyos look down 'ere."

"Aye." Connor began opening drawers as Romeo just stood there holding open a burlap sack.

Murphy and I ascended the stairs, entering the upstairs loft area. It was an open space with three rickety cots and some piles of clothing on the floor.

"What are we looking for?"

"Ye'll know when ye find it."

"Do you even know?" I scoffed.

He glanced over at me, casually blowing out plumes of smoke. "Just git ta lookin'."

"Yes sir." I sat on the edge of one of the cots and went through the piles of clothing. Murphy kneeled beside another cot and lifted the light mattress.

We rummaged through the twins modest possessions for almost half an hour.

"Oy, Murph'!" Connor yelled from downstairs.

"Aye?"

"Find anythin'?"

"Look like I found anythin'?"

"Don't get smart, aye?"

"Maybe it's not 'ere, Conn."

"Oy. Ye think he got it ta Ma?"

"Can you please tell me what we're looking for?"

"A box."

"A box?"

"Aye. Da was sentimental." Murphy sighed. "It was full o' old letters he never sent ta Ma… 'is weddin' ring… old pictures… and 'is will. We was supposed ta bring it ta Ma if anythin' ever 'appened."

Connor came up the stairs and put his hands on his hips. "We covered it all downstairs. It can't be in the house." He ran his hands through his hair and watched Murphy intently. "I guess we should just go." We followed Connor back downstairs. "Ye know where we 'ave ta go next." Connor muttered.

"Alright then." Murphy muttered, butting out his cigarette in a nearby ashtray on the kitchen table.

Connor pulled out his lighter and flipped the Zippo open on his leg, holding the flame up to his own cigarette. "Alright. Let's go."

* * *

"Madra Dubh" was a small pub in the middle of Kenmare. On the walk over, Murphy explained it was their favorite hangout in town when they weren't busy on the farm.

"Hope she's still 'ere." Connor said.

"Where would she go?" Murphy replied.

We entered the building and found a small booth in the corner.

"Go maith más rud é nach bhfuil sé radharc do súile sore! Na deartháireacha MacManus!" A large balding man yelled, turning the corner and looming over the table.

"Oy! Seamus!" Murphy laughed. He and Connor stood and hugged the man. "This is me girl, Rebecca, and our Mexican!"

"Nice ta meet ye both!"

"Aislinn 'ere?" Connor asked.

"She's in the back. I kin send 'er out, but I don't think she'll want ta see ye." The man admitted.

Murphy began laughing. "Ye've done pissed 'er off, brudder."

"Go git 'er." Connor said, ignoring his twin's teasing.

"Aye." Seamus nodded, turning and going back behind the bar.

Moments later, a tall, busty brunette, covered in tattoos, came out from behind the bar. She looked pissed. "Connor MacManus." She smirked. "You're a perfect fuckin' asshole." Then she dumped a glass of beer over his head.

* * *

**Translations: **

_Madra Dubh_ – The black dog

_Go maith más rud é nach bhfuil sé radharc do súile sore! Na deartháireacha MacManus_! – Well, if it isn't a sight for sore eyes! The MacManus brothers!


	3. Chapter 3

Murphy and Romeo sounded like hyenas, practically rolling on the floor, laughing at Connor's misfortune.

Connor ran his hand through his now darkened locks, managing to squeeze some of the beer from his drenched hair. "I deserved that." He admitted, reaching for a napkin and running it over his face. "Aislinn, dear. Ya think we could go talk?"

"Talk about what, Connor? That ye left for months with no word? Ye didn't even call." She looked more hurt than mad at this point.

"Aye, lass. But I kin explain."

"This one I've got ta 'ear, but I'm afraid it'll 'ave ta wait. I'm kind of swamped 'ere, but I get off at twelve. Until then, I'll get the usual. And fer the lady?" She looked to me.

"Jameson's fine." She nodded and walked off.

Connor smirked at his brother and Murphy only shook his head.

"The MacManus men curse." I laughed. "I can understand her pain." Murphy placed a hand on my thigh and kissed my neck. Then Connor and Murphy both reached in their pockets, simultaneously pulling out cigarettes and lighters as the drinks reached the table.

* * *

From what I had gathered from the past few hours, Aislinn is a bartender at Madra Dubh by day and was involved in an under ground Irish boxing league at night. I also found out that between balancing church and farming, Connor and Murphy were also both spectators and participators in these bare-knuckle fights.

"There's a fight tonight if yer interested." She mused, sipping on her own whiskey now.

I glanced at Murphy who looked to Connor. Connor looked calm and collected. "We'll check it out."

"I'll go grab my stuff." She smiled. Her anger had completely dissipated and she kissed Connor quickly on the cheek. "Did I mention you boys look a lot better without all the facial hair?" I thought I caught Connor blushing as we all stood and went for the door.

* * *

The fights were held in an old abandoned warehouse a few blocks from the bar.

Aislinn had gone somewhere in the back to change and get ready and Connor followed. Romeo, Murphy and I grabbed seats center ring.

"Connor loves 'er." Murphy said out of the blue. "'E wont admit to 'imself. She wont either, but I think they do. They make a good match."

"So you boys were street fighting sheep farmers?" I giggled.

"Connor is more of the fighter. I only got involved when 'e needed 'elp." He smirked. "Plus fightin' Irish twins drew in quite the crowd. We'd make a lot o' money that way." He looked at Romeo. "What about ye, Rom? Wanna git in on the fight?"

"Naw, cus. I think I'll sit back and enjoy the show."

Moments later, a man entered the makeshift boxing ring and announced that someone named "an déantóir baintreach" was going to fight "an naomh."

_The widow maker vs. the saint._

"Holy shite." Murphy muttered as Connor and his opponent, a very burly redhead, entered the ring. He scooted forward in his seat, watching his brother. They seemed to be having some type of telepathic twin moment as they glanced at each other.

I grabbed Murphy's hand for support and he looked back over at me. I tried to give him a sympathetic look and he seemed to relax a little.

"Connor can handle himself, man." Romeo said as the ring master explained that because of this impromptu change in fighters, bets could now be changed for the next ten minutes. Connor and his opponent took separate corners and Murphy walked over to talk to Connor.

"I'm gonna go get in on this." Romeo said, pulling out a few bills and going to one of the tables in the corner.

Murphy came back and resumed his place beside me. "Fucker put in five grand fer this fight."

"It's not like you can't afford it."

"'E better fuckin' win." Murphy shook his head and began chain smoking.

Round 1 consisted of the boys circling each other, looking for a way in, their opportunity to pounce. The other man made the first move, jabbing Connor in the ribs before Connor lunged, pushing the guy into the ropes and tackling him to the ground. Burly ginger wrapped his leg around Connor's side and flipped him over, locking his arms behind his head and pinning him there until the bell sounded.

During round 2, Connor came at this guy delivering quick, harsh blows to his stomach and a harsh uppercut to his jaw, knocking the guy out of breath and bringing him to the ground. Connor stood back for a second, expected him to hop back up, but the man retaliated by swinging his leg behind Connor's, bring him down beside him. They rolled around on the ground, a tangle of limbs as the audience fought to see who was hitting who. Finally, giant lumberjack guy flipped Connor to his back and punched him in the face. Blood flew across the floor and Murphy jumped out, screaming out a string of curse words as the second bell rang.

Connor lay on the ground, coughing up blood. Murphy stood, muttering something to himself that I couldn't hear. Slowly, his twin stood up, wiping his mouth clean on his arm. He was visibly battered, but seemed no worse for wear.

Round 3 was brutal. The redhead came at Connor, delivering blow after blow to his stomach. Connor fell to his knees and before toppling over, his face fell into the man's knee. The Irish man jumped at this opportunity and toppled over onto Connor, pinning his hands done and kneeing him in the stomach. Connor looked defeated when Murphy yelled something in Russian and Connor sprung back to life, flipping the man over and pinning his hand behind his neck, hitting a pressure point and knocking the man unconscious. The bell rang and the match was over.


	4. Chapter 4

"Fuckin' 'ell, Conn! What the fuck was that out there?! Scare me 'alf ta death!" Murphy chastised his brother. Connor looked run down. His body was mostly blood and bruises.

"Jesus, Connor are you okay?" I asked.

"I'll be fine." Connor practically whispered. He couldn't stand straight and was having trouble breathing.

Aislinn came rushing over. "I missed the end. What the fuck 'appened?" She examined Connor's face. "I'll be right back." She mumbled, running off to the dressing rooms.

"Can ye even walk?" Murphy asked, gently prodding at his brother's ribs.

"I'll manage."

Aislinn ran back over with a wet rag. She dabbed at the dried blood on Connor's face and he winced. She did all she could to clean up his face and the various tiny cuts along his body.

"I don't think they're broken. Maybe juss bruised." Murphy said.

"Let's get ye ta my place. Get ye cleaned up. Did ye 'ave a place ta stay tonight?" Aislinn asked.

"Not exactly." Murphy replied.

"Yer welcome ta my spare room fer the night."

Murphy and Connor both nodded, Connor now leaning on his brother for support to stand, helping him catch his breath. "Can ye go find Rom?" Murphy asked me.

"We've got ta collect my winnin's." Connor tried to laugh.

"We'll meet ye outside. Alright?"

I walked off in the direction I saw Romeo go last. I found him by the table counting out stacks of bills. "Ey, Senorita! I won! How's Connor?"

"Not so good. We need to leave and get him some rest."

"I feel ye." He grabbed up his cash and jammed it in his pockets. Together we pushed our way through the crowds making it outside.

That's when we heard the gunshots.

Instantly I feared the worse.

I ran in the direction of the shots. They came from the alleyway beside the warehouse, I was almost certain. Romeo was shouting at me to stop, but I couldn't. I turned the corner and saw Aislinn and Murphy, standing in the alley. Connor and the widow maker were sprawled out on the concrete. Murphy was holding the gun.

"Jesus Christ! What the fuck happened?" Romeo asked, just behind me.

Aislinn bent over, trying to help Connor up. He sputtered and moaned, but got to his feet. He seemed fine.

"Murph'?" I whispered, taking a few steps forward.

"He pulled a knife. I juss reacted." He put the gun back in the back of his pants and pulled his shirt over the handle.

"We've gotta go." Connor managed.

Romeo ran over to the corpse of Connor's former opponent and searched his pockets, grabbing his wallet. He pulled out any cash and then glanced at his I.D. "Uh, guys. Think we have a problem." He handed the wallet to Murphy.

"Shite." Murphy ran his hand through his hair and bit his lip. "I fuckin' killed Liam O'Sullivan."

Connor had unknowingly beat the shit out of one of the O'Sullivan brothers, and Murphy had pulled the trigger.

* * *

"Deartháireacha Dorcha."

_The dark brothers_. That's what they called themselves, this gang we had encountered in Killorglin. The boys hadn't wanted to be involved with them. Now we had unknowingly killed one of their leading men.

"Liam is the younger one. Sean doesn't like 'im bein' so reckless, so he comes out to Kenmare ta fight with the big boys every once an' a while. He was undefeated til tonight." Aislinn explained as she cleaned up Connor's cuts.

"Are we sure he shouldn't go to the hospital? If his ribs punctured something he could be bleeding internally." I muttered.

"I don't think 'is ribs broke." Murphy said simply. "Ye got any liquor?" He asked Aislinn.

"Top shelf by the fridge. Bring extra glasses."

Connor was sprawled out on the kitchen table, his bruises more evident under the fluorescent lights of Aislinn's apartment. It was a nice place, small and quaint. Connor had an icepack on his ribs and band aids spotting his face and body. "Finish yer story." He urged.

"Well, I promise no one's gonna miss Liam save fer Sean. They aren't exactly everyone's favorite person around 'ere. They 'ave a monopoly on the docks in Killorglin and force all the businesses ta pay them "severance" fees in return fer keepin' them safe. They've got their 'ands in most everything 'round 'ere."

My mind was swimming. Through all the shit the twins had been through, I had never been directly involved. I just watched Murphy kill a man who is directly affiliated in the Irish mob and I'm assuming that soon there will be a bounty on our heads. Ireland was supposed to be our safe haven and in only two days, it had turned out to be just as safe as Boston.

"Ye alright?" Murphy looked concerned, handing me a glass of whiskey.

"It's a lot to process." I muttered, downing the glass quickly and holding it out for him to refill.

"I like this girl." Aislinn laughed. She seemed rather calm about the whole situation.

"We'll figure out what ta do, don't worry." Connor assured me.

"Aye, till then, ye'll need rest. Help me get 'im ta bed, boys?" Aislinn asked.

"Now we're talkin', lass." Connor winked cheekily.

"Hold yer horses, cowboy. Yer in no shape fer vigorous activity." Aislinn smiled.

Romeo grabbed Connor's feet and Murphy grasped just below his brother's arms. They maneuvered around the furniture and placed Connor on the bed.

"I'll keep an eye on him. Ye all can rest here. That room over there is a spare room. The couch is comfy. There are extra blankets and stuff in that 'all closet." She went into the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

I downed another glass of whiskey before excusing myself and heading to the spare room.

"Sure yer alright?" Murphy asked, closing the door behind him.

I merely shrugged and began to strip, trying to get more comfortable so I might be able to sleep.

"I kin 'elp, ye know." He smirked.

I glanced at him over my shoulder, already just in my under garments. I pulled down the blankets and slipped into bed.

Murphy sat at the foot of the bed, not sure what to do. "I'm sorry yer involved in all o' this. I never meant fer this -"

"I know you didn't. I'm not mad. I'm just... overwhelmed. Before, well I guess none of it seemed real. Now it's all right in front of me. I'm involved. It's just..."

"I won't let anythin' 'appen ta ye." He looked down at his lap.

"I know." I whispered.

"I'll talk ta Connor tomorrow. We'll figure out what ta do."

"You always do." I smiled. "Come here." I made a "come hither" motion. He quickly repositioned himself so he was hovering over me, supporting himself on his strong arms so his lips could touch mine, barely brushing them at first, then prying further, probing my mouth with his tongue. He stood back up to strip. "Don't get any ideas." I muttered.

"I'm only gettin' comfortable, love." He feigned innocence. "But ye know, I can be quiet as a church mouse. I can't say the same about you, though." He smirked at me.

"I can be quiet!" I laughed.

He crawled back into bed beside me, now only in his boxers. "We'll see about that." He gave me a devilish grin, sending chills through my body as this evil saint of mine descended upon me.

He kissed me, almost desperately, as if begging for forgiveness. He kisses continued down the length of my neck, just below my collar bone, then along the straps to my bra. He followed the cups, kissing the mounds of my breasts where they were falling out of their fortress. He pulled the cups down, the excess material now lifting my breasts up, my nipples now exposed for his mouth and hands to explore and devour. I stifled a moan, trying to win this game. When he was satisfied with the work he had done on my upper half, he continued south, kissing and licking a hot burning trail down my torso until he found the lacey hem of my thong. He hovered over the meager scrap of material, running his finger over the outlines. "Ye sure yer gonna be quiet?" He asked, playfully.

"I won't make a sound." I whispered.

He glanced up at me and waggled his eyebrows before diving in. He made quick work of my underwear, pulling them over my legs and discarding of the offensive material. He quickly found his way back up to my core, glancing up at me as he kissed the insides of my thigh, the area just below my tattoo, the tip of my seam then, all of a sudden, his tongue was darting in and out, gliding deliciously over my clit and all the way down to my ready opening. I gasped slightly and he seemed pleased with himself. I held back my moans. It took all available self control. I was having a hard time concentrating on the pleasure.

He kept looking up at me, gauging my facial expressions. Soon he began humming gently against my most tender parts, eliciting a groan. Moments later, he gliding two fingers inside of me and I almost shrieked. He laughed to himself and continued to torture me. He pulled away shortly after and licked his fingers. I groaned in frustration.

He only smiled. "Flip over."

I did as he said, giving him a questioning look.

"Ye can scream into the pillow this way." He said with his devious smirk. He grabbed another pillow and placed it under my groin, then tilted my ass up slightly. I felt him shift behind me before he grabbed my hair, draping it from my back and over one shoulder, running the pads of his fingers over my back, tracing small circles over my over-sensitized flesh. He traced his way down, and then gripped my hips, his fingers now digging into the flesh there. In one fluid thrust, he was inside me. I bit my lip and my head fell forward, nearly suffocating in the pillow. He found his own pace, reading my body like brail as he pumped himself behind me. As he quickened his pace, he positioned himself closer and closer until soon his chest was grinding against my back and he was positioned inside of me so that the tip of his erection was just pounding into my g-spot. Our breath was growing more ragged and strained. He began kissing my neck and shoulders as he ground himself into me. I buried my head more deeply in the pillows as I began to cry out, my whole body shaking beneath him as he hit his high, peaking along with me as we both spiraled out of control.


	5. Chapter 5

Aislinn and I woke up before everyone else and found ourselves bonding as we made breakfast.

Despite her harsh outward appearance, she was a writer, too. She wrote poetry. She gave me a book of her work as we sat and waited on the coffee. It was all in Irish, so it took me a while to read it. Most of it was pretty romantic and I couldn't help but wonder who her subject matter was.

"Does he know?" I asked on a whim.

"Don't say anythin', please? I think it'll just drive him away."

I nodded, completely understanding how she felt. I never would have told Murphy first. I lucked out. Murphy was more of the pensive thinker, more empathetic and hot headed than his twin. He relied on emotion a lot.

Romeo woke up first. I decided to go rouse the boys before he scarfed down all the food, only to find they were both in the extra bedroom, speaking in Russian, in the midst of a heated discussion. I knocked on the door and Connor answered.

"We made breakfast."

"Aye, lass. Be right there."

He mumbled something else to Murphy as they followed me to the kitchen. Connor's walking was pained and he was bent over, limping. It was still a vast improvement over last night.

"We've got ta go back ta Killorglin." Connor stated blankly during breakfast.

"Strike first, as it were, before they can make it 'ere." Murphy finished.

Aislinn spoke first. "How will they even know it was ye?"

"They'll figure it out." Connor said.

"It probably won't even matter. They'll probably kill us 'cause we were there." Murphy agreed. "I was wonderin', Aislinn... would it be alright if Rebecca stays 'ere for a few days?"

I glanced up at him as I picked at my food. He looked back, seeming un phased by my apparent rage.

"Sure! It'll be fun!" She legitimately looked excited.

The same could not be said for me.

* * *

Saint Lawrence Cathedral was only a block from Aislinn's apartment. The walk there was a blur, only because I was still fuming mad.

Aislinn and I sat at a pew in the back as Murphy, Connor, and Romeo fell to their knees at the alter and bowed their heads. Time stood still as they prayed.

"They're right, ye know." Aislinn whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"We're accessories ta murder, now. Somethin' 'as ta be done. Ye don't know these guys. They're bad news. They won't stop 'til they find out it was us and then we'll be in deep shit."

"I realize that." It's not like I hadn't thought of that. I was really only mad because I was being pawned off on someone who was basically a complete stranger in a foreign country so that my boyfriend could go and murder some more mobsters. Yeah, I believe that accurately summed up my feelings.

"It's me, then?" She looked almost hurt.

"No! It's just… complicated."

"I get it. It'll be fine, ye know. I never met anyone more sure of 'imself than Connor."

"More stubborn, either?" We both stifled a laugh.

The boys rose and did the sign of the cross, kissing their rosaries and placing them back inside of their shirts. Romeo seemed almost out of place, like he was trying too hard to belong, but somehow that made him fit in. They swaggered back to where we were seated and the five of us left the sacred building.

"We'll walk ye back ta Madra Dubh." Connor said, already lighting a cigarette, practically in unison with Murphy.

We had only stopped at the church so the boys could clean their consciences before they went back to Killorglin this evening. Aislinn had to work at the bar tonight so I guess that left me sitting in the bar alone all night.

"Tu es toujours en colère?" Murphy asked me in French, grabbing my wrist and causing me to walk slower so we fell behind the others slightly. I guess he was trying to leave some semblance of privacy in the situation, even if I knew Connor understood every word.

"Je ne suis pas en colère contre tu."

"Tu es toujours mon beau petit menteur."

"Je suis fou Je suis en train laissé derrière."

"That's not what's 'appening 'ere. I promised ta keep ye safe."

"Je le sais." I smirked. "I'll just take it out on you when you come back." I saw Connor raise his eyebrow, glancing back at us from over his shoulder. "We need to learn our own language." I laughed.

He brought my knuckles up to his lips in between drags on his cigarette.

As we rounded the corner, we nearly ran into the others as they were stuck in their tracks, staring across the street. I followed their gaze and realized what was wrong.

"We got a problem." Connor muttered. "Seems as though the trouble 'as already arrived."

There, across the street, we saw Sean O'Sullivan accompanied by about fifteen other men, all dressed in black.

The Deartháireacha Dorcha were here, in Kenmare, and they were ready for vengeance.

"Looks like plans 'ave changed." Murphy sighed.

"You got a backup plan?" Romeo asked.

"Workin' on it." Connor muttered, stumbling in the door of Madra Dubh.

* * *

**Translations: **

_Tu es toujours en colère_? – Are you still mad at me?

_Je ne suis pas en colère contre tu_. – I'm not mad at you.

_Tu es toujours mon beau petit menteur_. – You're still my beautiful little liar.

_Je suis fou Je suis en train laissé derrière. – _I'm mad that I'm being left behind.

_Je le sais_. – I know that


	6. Chapter 6

**I got my copy of BDS:ASD Director's Cut today, so I decided in celebration I would post a chapter with some smutty goodness and little plot.**

**Did you guys get your copy? Are you fangirling as hard as I am? **

* * *

"This is starting to be a daily routine." I muttered under my breath as we sat down at a booth in a bar for the third day in a row.

Seamus came out and whispered something to Aislinn as we waited. She walked back over with our drinks and looked pretty freaked out. "He was in here asking for me." She mumbled. "I think he knows."

"O'Sullivan?" Connor asked.

"Aye. I may not 'ave been completely 'onest about why I worked in the warehouse." She admitted. "I may owe the O'Sullivan's some money."

"'Ow much money?" Murphy asked.

"A few grand."

"What the 'ell for?" Connor yelled.

"Lower yer voice." She whispered. "They bailed me brother, Ian, out of jail. I can't exactly afford ta pay 'em back on my salary 'ere, so I agreed to work it off." She sighed. "Anyway, Seamus said they wanted ta talk ta me about last night, see what I knew. He wants me ta meet with them ta talk, he's worried they'll shut down the bar if I don't spill my guts."

"Like 'ell ya will!" Connor said protectively.

"Wait, so the O'Sullivan's run the illegal boxing ring?" Romeo asked.

"Aye, among most other illegal things this side of County Kerry." Aislinn said.

Connor looked like he was thinking a little too hard, which meant he probably was. "I've got an idea."

* * *

"We're not gonna be able to stay here after this." I told Murphy, trying to get comfortable on this cot. I really believe these mattresses were made out of straw. When Murphy was in the bathroom, I took one of the other mattresses and placed it on top of this cot. It didn't actually make a difference.

After Aislinn got off, we decided to split up for the night. Connor went back to Aislinn's apartment while Murphy and I went to the farm house. Give us all time to _rest_ before tomorrow. Romeo followed us home, but at some point he had more or less passed out downstairs so Murphy carried him to the barn and laid him in the hay loft in a scene resembling the manger.

"Well, we kin go ta Killarney. Ma lives in Killarney."

"Jesus Christ."

"Lord's name."

"The last thing that would relax me at this point is meeting your mother."

"Well, I'm juss sayin', there's no place safer than with me Ma."

"Maybe for you." I laughed, playfully punching him.

"Yer gonna 'ave ta meet 'er sooner or later."

"I prefer later." He made a disappointed pouty face and I instantly felt bad. "Will you protect me? The woman thinks I deflowered her precious baby boy."

"I'm the older one." He muttered and I glared at him, stifling a laugh. "'Course I'll protect ye. But if I know me Ma, she'll love ye like I love ye." His hands tangled in my dark waves and pulled my mouth to his. "I love ye." He whispered against my lips. He pushed me backwards onto the thin mattress. "I know this isn't exactly what ye 'ad expected when I asked ye ta come with me ta Ireland."

"You sure do know how to show a girl a good time." I smirked.

"Oy, ye aint seen nothin' yet." He went to kiss my throat and I pushed him off.

"Wait! You said we could discuss living arrangements. We can't keep avoiding this. I'm not sleeping on this cot another night."

"Aye... did ye 'ave anythin' in mind?"

"Actually, I thought we could buy a house."

"Oh, aye?"

"Would that be something we could do?" I was dancing around the subject of Connor. I had no doubt he would go with us, but I wasn't exactly sure if there were limitations as to where we could go. I wasn't really sure where I wanted to live, but I knew Kenmare was off limits.

"We'll figure it out. I'm not sure what Connor is gonna do about Aislinn. I don't think she can leave Kenmare. Connor wont want ta leave 'er."

"I hadn't thought about that."

"I hadn't seen 'im feel that way 'bout anyone 'fore." He sympathized. "We're gonna 'ave ta compromise." He got that devious look on his face again. "We done discussin'?"

"I guess that's satisfactory for now."

"Good. I'm gonna do my best ta make ye 'appy, girl." He nuzzled back into my neck, kissing softly at the delicate skin there.

"You're doing a good job." I smiled.

"I am ta please." He muttered, kissing down the hemline of the top of my dress, teasingly. I tangled my hands in the mess of dark hair that attached to the head hovering near my cleavage.

"Murph?"

"Hmmm."

"Do you think we could move?" I motioned to the stupid cot. As he positioned himself over me, I became increasingly more aware of the bars that supported the mattresses. They were digging into my back.

"Aye, my delicate Irish rose." He sighed and pulled himself into a standing position, kicking off his boots, shimmying his jeans and boxers to the ground, and shrugging out of his shirt. I almost hadn't noticed how hot it was in the house. He held out his hand to me and pulled me up, then laid down on the cot himself. "Ye can be on top." He winked, his brogue already more rich with lust.

"What a gentlemen." I mused. He lay back on his hands, using them as a pillow to prop his neck up so he had a better view of me. "Can you give me a hand with the zipper?" I asked sweetly, turning my back to him. I heard him shift slightly and then the familiar rip as I felt the shape of the dress changed and started to shrug down my shoulder. He lay back down and I looked over my shoulder at him, slowly pulling the straps over my shoulders while still holding the dress in place. He licked his lips as he watched me. I took a deep breath, and then let the dress fall to the floor. It pooled at my feet and I stepped out of the material, now just in my panties, my back still to Murphy. I knelt to step out of my shoes.

"Wait! Leave those on." He said. "Turn around."

I did as I was told, trying to keep eye contact.

"Yer so beautiful, girl." He sat up a little. "Ye might want ta take those off, though, if ye want ta keep them." He motioned to my underwear.

I hooked my thumbs in the silky material and slid them down my legs.

"Aye, lass. Now come 'ere."

I straddled his lap and knelt forward to kiss him. His thumbs ran over my nipples, causing me to shudder. He worked maddening circles around my hardened peaks as his tongue explored the crevices of my mouth. I began to work my hips in little circles, causing Murphy to groan beneath me. He tilted his hips upwards and I kind of bounced on his hips.

"Inis dom cad ba mhaith leat." I smirked.

"Tá tú álainn sin nuair a labhraíonn tú Gaeilge." He muttered. "Ba mhaith liom tú a thiomána mé."

"Rá liom é i gceist agat é a."

He snarled, deep in his throat, grasping me at my hips and thrusting me downward onto his painfully large erection. I yelped. "Creidim dom anois?" He laughed, bouncing his hips gently.

I only smiled, gently rolling my hips on top of his, relishing in the sensation as he kept a firm grip on my hips, helping me keep a rhythm. I leaned back down, kissing him deeply and biting his bottom lip. He growled again, thrusting his groin upwards again. He brought the pad of his thumb up to my clit so when I fell back down, he brushed against me. I moaned deeply as he kept rubbing at my sensitive nub, eliciting groans of pleasure. "Do m'éileamh." He breathed as be dug his hand into my ass and ran crazy circle eight's around my clit. His words were my undoing and I came, fast and hard, around him, setting of the detonator in him as he groaned in ecstasy. I came down quickly, falling to his chest and sleeping soundly in the arms of my saint.

* * *

**Translations: **

_Inis dom cad ba mhaith leat_ – Tell me what you want

_Tá tú álainn sin nuair a labhraíonn tú Gaeilge_ – You're so beautiful when you speak Irish

_Ba mhaith liom tú a thiomána mé_ – I want you to ride me

_Rá liom é i gceist agat é a_ – Say it like you mean it

_Creidim dom anois_ – Believe me now

_Do m'éileamh_ – Come for me


	7. Chapter 7

I spent the next day with Aislinn, first in her apartment, then later at Madra Dubh. It was a nice change of pace to be away from the boys for a while, even though I knew exactly what they were up to.

After a few strong drinks, I worked up the courage to bring up the topic we had both been avoiding all day.

"You have to come with us."

"Ye know I can't do that. Like I told Connor, I 'ave stuff I 'ave ta take care of 'ere."

"I thought the same thing at first, but here I am, in a foreign country for Christ's sake!"

"Lord's name." She laughed. "Some of us aren't so lucky."

"Bullshit. If you really wanted to leave, you could." She started to walk back behind the bar. "There's something your not telling us, isn't there?" She stopped on her heels and slowly spun back around.

"I didn't want ta say anythin'. Promise ye wont tell Connor or Murph?"

"I promise."

"Okay, well…"

* * *

From the backroom of the restaurant, they waited. O'Sullivan and his lackeys had had the funeral earlier today and agreed to meet Aislinn at this restaurant to discuss what happened at the fight.

The restaurant, like most places in Kenmare, was under protection of the Deartháireacha Dorcha. They had used that status to have the restaurant closed for a quiet meeting. Only the chef, a waiter, and a few kitchen aids were here. Romeo and the Saints had showed up early to clear the kitchen.

"Fuckin' 'ell, Conn! Ye think we could o' found an easier way ta do this?" Murphy tried to keep his irritation in check by keeping his voice low. They were forced to bind all of the employees in rope and duct tape and piled the workers in the far corner of the pantry.

"Shut yer 'ole! We're all anxious, Murph'. I promise, we'll get outta 'ere and git outta 'ere safe wid Rebecca."

"What about Aislinn?"

"She knows what we 'ave ta do. She understands we can't stay after this."

"She didn't want ta come with us?"

"You know 'er." He shrugged. Murphy did. He also knew his twin. Connor didn't want to give up on Aislinn that easily, but he also couldn't leave his twin. "Spewed some shit about not bein' able ta leave the bar. I think it 'as somethin' ta do wid 'er brother, too."

"She'll come 'round." Murphy tried to comfort his twin, knowing from experience how it felt to leave the girl he loved. "I hope Rom's okay out there." Murphy muttered his concern for their new companion. He was hold up behind the maitre d' booth, waiting for their company to arrive in order for the men to be completely surrounded.

Connor brought his finger up to his lips, signaling his brother to hush for the moment. He heard muttering by the door.

Just then, the front door to the restaurant opened and some familiar faces sauntered in.

Connor peaked through the porthole window in the swinging door to the kitchen. "Show time." Connor winked. They quietly shuffled and dropped behind the service counter where the cooks placed orders ready to be served. Romeo stayed hidden behind the maitre d' desk.

_"So you are saying we have no leads?"_ They recognized the voice of Sean

O'Sullivan before they saw his face. The men were speaking in Irish about the death of Liam O'Sullivan.

_"No, boss. We talked to everyone there. No one saw anything." _

_"That's bullshit. I know those twins are to blame. I just feel it. They come to town and the very next day my brother is killed? It's no fucking coincidence if you ask me. They want me to come down, I'm not gonna do it without a fight." _

"_Where is everyone?" _An unfamiliar voice asked.

In that moment Connor and Murphy popped up from behind the counter, guns blazing. Romeo came up behind Sean and drug him to his knees at gunpoint while Murphy and Connor pointed and shot, taking the nine men out in no time, them being taken completely off guard, most of them didn't even have time to unsheathe their own weapons in retaliation.

O'Sullivan was screaming a flurry of things as his life flashed before his eyes. "I kin't believe ye fucks! Yer the one's what killed me brudder!? I'll fuckin' kill the lot o' ye! Let me up!"

"If I were you, I wouldn't be so sad. Yer gonna join yer brother." Romeo said, moving aside as Murphy and Connor dropped iron to the back of O'Sullivan's head and began to pray. "And Shepherds we shall be. For thee, my Lord, for thee. Power hath descended forth from Thy hand. Our feet may swiftly carry out Thy commands. So we shall flow a river forth to Thee and teeming with souls shall it ever be. In Nomeni Patri Et Fili Et Spiritus Sancti." There were two quick shots.

Then the restaurant went silent.

* * *

After her shift was over, Aislinn and I walked the few blocks back to her apartment. It was dark out, disturbingly quiet, also.

Back in her apartment, we decided to have a grown-up slumber party, complete with wine and movies. We didn't think we would be able to sleep until the boys came back, but at some point we passed out.

Just before sunrise we were awakened to a rapping at Aislinn's front door. She leapt up from the pile of blankets and pillows we had covering the floor and was greeted by Connor, Murphy, and Romeo at the door. The trio looked no worse for wear, just tired. Aislinn leapt into Connor's arms and he held her hair. "It's done, lass. Ye'll be safe now."

"I'm comin' with ye." She mumbled into his neck. "I've changed m'mind. I can't stay 'ere alone knowin' ye still care about me." Connor, obviously overwhelmed with joy and sleep deprivation, pinned Aislinn between his hips and the wall, covering her with fervent kisses.

Murphy found his way over to me, still half-asleep on the floor and kissed my forehead. In my sleepy daze I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down into the fortress of pillows around me and his lips fell to mine.

"Oh, this is just great. Fifth-fucking-wheel again. Where the hell am I supposed to find a girl?" Romeo muttered, walking to the kitchen and finding himself a beer.


	8. Chapter 8

We arrived at the house by dusk.

It was simple enough; a single-story brick establishment in a small community just outside of Killarney.

It was hard for me to imagine the boys growing up here.

I held Murphy's hand as we walked up the stepping stone path that led up to the short stairway. "She'll love ye." Murphy whispered in my ear as Connor knocked on the door.

"Word o' advice, girls: don't let 'er walk all over ye, aye? She'll respect the 'ell out of ye if ye 'old yer ground." Connor instructed, putting a protective arm around Aislinn.

"'Old yer 'orses! I'mma comin'!" Said a voice beyond the door. Not long after the door had opened and we stood face-to-face with Annabelle MacManus. "M'boys!" She exclaimed.

"Ma!" They yelled in unison, letting go of Aislinn and myself to hug the matriarch of the MacManus family.

"Aren't ye a sight fer sore eyes!" Annabelle laughed. She was a beast of a woman - large, loud, and fiery, with the red hair to match. "Come on in! Don't dawdle now!" We filed into the quaint abode and she shut the door behind us.

"Ma, we brought some friends." Connor started. "This 'ere is Aislinn." Aislinn gave a slight wave.

"And Ma, this is m'girl, Rebecca." Murphy smiled. I greeted her and extended my hand to her and she accepted with a firm handshake.

Romeo cleared his throat. "An' our Mexican." Murphy smirked.

"Romeo." Connor nodded.

"It's nice ta meet ye all. Ye kin call me Annabelle. Now get ta the table, the lotta ye 'fore dinner gets cold."

We got to the dinning room and found the table set with six places. She had been expecting us. Murphy pulled out a chair for me and Connor did the same for Aislinn. I'm pretty sure they were showing off their manners for their mother. Annabelle came through the door with a huge pot and placed it in the center of the table. She took a spot at the head of the table.

In unison, the boys bowed their heads and they and Annabelle said a short prayer. "Bless us Oh Lord, and these thy gifts, which we are about to receive, from thy bounty, through Christ, Our Lord. Amen."

"Lamb stew." Annabelle said, taking the lid off of the pot. "Dig in."

After we began to eat, Annabelle interrupted the quiet meal. "Ye boys in trouble again?"

"Heavens no, Ma. We only wanted ta see ye. Isn't that right, Murph'?" Connor looked across the table to his twin.

"Aye, Ma. We missed ye, is all."

"I know better. Ye boys are in a spot o' trouble. 'Aven't seen the likes o' ye in near two years an' ye 'ave the audacity ta lie ta yer Ma? Now, pray, tell me the truth. Is one o' ye girls knocked up?"

Romeo spit out his beer and Connor and Murphy burst into fits of laughter.

Aislinn and I just stared at each other, not sure if we should defend ourselves or take the beating.

"Christ, Ma. Nothin' like that." Connor chided.

"Lord's name."

"Praise be." Connor muttered under his breath.

"I know ye've been livin' in sin with these nice Irish Catholic girls, boys. Don't lie ta me. The least ye can do is make 'onest women outta 'em 'fore the best years o' their lives are completely wasted and they can't bare me some grandyoungin's." She squawked. "Girls, ye listen ta me an' ye listen good. Don't let me boys steal yer youth. Look at me! They drained me dry and ruined me girlish figure! Now me tits hang down to my ankles, fer Christ's sakes! Don't let them ruin yer lives 'fore they put a ring on yer fingers. Ye 'ear? MacManus men are nothin' but trouble. Even yer Da, may 'e rest in peace. He was the love o' me life and 'e left me ta raise me boys on my own. An' look what I 'ave ta show fer it! A bunch of ungrateful pissants fer sons who ferget about their poor old Ma."

"Ma, we ain't fergot ye." Murphy said.

"We've just been busy, is all." Connor added.

"Too busy fer the woman who carried ye both fer 9 months and then cared fer ye fer 18 years?"

"No, ma'am." They both said.

"That's what I thought." She muttered, looking smug. "So if ye aren't pregnant, why are ye 'ere?"

"We wanted ta see if ye got the box." Connor said. "The one Da left."

"Box, huh?" She asked. She wiped her mouth and stood, shuffling to the kitchen and returning to the dining table with a wooden box, about the size of a shoe box, in tow. "Yer Da came ta see me before he went ta Boston. Said a whole lotta things he prolly didn't mean, an he told me what ye boys 'ad been up ta." The boys eyes grew wider as we all stared tentatively at their mother. "Yer Da was proud o' ye. As I am." She opened the lid to the box and handed them each a piece of paper. "He left ye each these." She said. "I knew ye'd be comin' ta claim them sooner o' later."

The boys glanced up at each other from over their glasses and excused themselves from the table, walking out the kitchen and into the backyard. Annabelle seemed to understand and began to pick up the dishes as the meal had herewith dissolved.

"I'll help with dishes." I said, standing grabbing a few plates.

I glanced at Aislinn and she stood with me. "Me too."

"I kin manage." Annabelle protested.

"We don't mind." Aislinn retorted.

"Suit yerselves." And we followed her into the kitchen. "Girls, I feel like I should warn ye 'fore ye get in any further with me boys. MacManus men leave. That's what they do. It's part o' their air o'mystery." She sighed. "I like ye both, fact, m'boys 'ave never brought girls 'ome with 'em. They seem ta be 'appy, s'why I felt it best ta warn ye lasses. Ye do what ye want, but be forewarned, nothin' good comes from lovin' a MacManus man."

* * *

**Writing Annabelle MacManus actually some-what terrified me, guys. As soon as I got into it, though, I kind of loved it and was really pleased with the results. I hope you guys loved it, too!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Nothin' good comes from lovin' a MacManus man. _

I lie awake in bed, the words sifting through my mind while I was wrapped in Murphy's arms in the tiny twin bed that used to belong to an adolescent teen Murphy. Connor and Aislinn slept about four feet to my left and in the center of it all was Romeo, on the floor.

We had decided to stay the night here when the boys didn't come inside until late. They didn't mention anything about the letters, but you could tell from their faces that Murphy and Connor had been in the midst of a deep discussion when their mother decided to call them in for the night.

Annabelle had given Aislinn and I a tour of the house in the meantime, taking us to the twins old bedroom and telling us stories of them fighting as kids or the multiple times she walked in on them playing with themselves. Around midnight we told her we were tired and went to rest in the boy's old beds.

It was then that Aislinn and I had a discussion of our own.

_"What do you think she meant?" I asked. _

_"I don't think she meant anythin'. I think she's just a bitter, crazy old 'ag that wants 'er sons ta die alone so she doesn't 'ave ta." She muttered, half under her breath. _

_"I guess you have a point." _

_"'Course I do! Now, better question: how fast can we get outta 'ere? I don't think I can stay 'ere much longer."_

_"I don't think we will have to. I think we were just stopping by." _

_"I think we should check on m'brudder." Aislinn sighed. She had been worried about his safety since before the hit in the warehouse and hadn't heard from him._

_"You need to tell Connor. He won't be mad. We can go find your brother." _

_"Now's not the best time ta bring this up ta Connor." _

_"Tomorrow morning then. I'll help you, make it easier ta talk about."_

_"Would ye really?"_

_"Sure." I smiled reassuringly._

Romeo was snoring more aggressively and the sun was peeking in the window. I rolled gently to face Murphy and found his eyes staring into mine. "Mornin'." He smiled. He sounded effortlessly sexy. He began swirling his fingers in soft circles around the bare, exposed flesh of my arms.

"Morning." I croaked, my voice still husky from sleep.

"Ye all right?" He whispered.

I avoided the question. It was probably obvious that my mind was swimming with doubt after my discussion with his mother last night. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"We'll be alright, love." He looked unsure of his answer. He pushed a wisp of hair out of my face, letting his hand linger there. "Have I told ye lately 'ow beautiful ye are, girl?"

I blushed instinctively. "No, but it bears repeating."

He inched closer until our noses touched and his lips brushed mine. "Ye are, love." His lips found mine in a sweet, tender kiss. "So beautiful." He muttered before he stole another quick kiss. "I love ye."

"You do, huh?"

"Aye." He smirked at me before leaning back in, this time his kiss lingering, he slipped his hand into the small of my back, pressing me into him, close enough to feel his morning erection. Then he began to entwine our tongues.

I pushed his chest slightly, shoving him away. "No."

"No what?"

"You aren't doing this here. Not while everyone is sleeping."

"Yer no fun." He pouted. "I'll get ye fer this." He sat up and grabbed his pillow, tossing it at the adjoining bed. "Oy, Conn. Git up, ye lazy arse."

Connor groaned and Aislinn made a shrill whining noise. "The fuck is wrong with ye, Murph'?"

Murphy stood up and kicked Romeo on his way to the door but it did nothing to wake him. "I'll meet ye downstairs fer breakfast."

* * *

"So, where are m'boys 'eadin'?"

"We 'aven't exactly talked about that, Ma." Connor replied.

"Well, the 'ouse isn't big enough fer the lotta ye. I suggest ye figure somethin' out soon."

"We were gonna look fer a 'ouse, Ma." Murphy blurted out. "The five o' us."

"An' continue livin' in sin. Oy, ye boys make yer mother so proud."

"Don't worry, Ma. We make up fer it in church." Connor joked.

"Aye, a right bit o' Saints ye are. Ye don't 'ave me fooled though, Connor. Me boys 'cause nothin' but trouble. I thought I raised ye right."

"Aye, Ma. I'm as innocent as the day I was born. Ye may 'ave struck out on Connor, though." Murphy laughed.

"We're workin' on the next step, Ma." Connor added.

"Actually, Aislinn has something to say." I announced.

She glared daggers at me. "Way ta 'elp me out, 'ere." She barked.

"It's okay. Just tell him." I whispered.

"What is it, lass?" Connor asked, concerned.

"I-I uh..." She stuttered.

"She's worried about her brother." I explained. "She hasn't heard from him in weeks."

"Is that unusual, then?" Connor asked.

"He was a member of the Deartháireacha Dorcha." Aislinn finally blurted out.

"What now?" Murphy yelled.

"Christ on the cross!" Annabelle blurted out.

"He's an errand boy!" I added.

"Aye, not a full-fledged Brother. They don't trust 'im enough fer that."

"Ye think somethin's 'appened ta 'im, aye?" Connor said, studying her face, not breaking his gaze.

"Aye."

"Then we'll find 'im." Connor promised.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry this took so long to get out! I've been working on other things (if you're interested, I've updated my other projects) and unfortunately I lost the passion and drive to keep up with this story. The writer's block is insane. I'm trying my very best to get back on the ball. If anyone is still reading this one, I'm sorry and I hope it comes back to me. Until then, I'll just curb the writer's block with smut. Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the hit at the restaurant.

We found a small townhouse in a village just outside of Killarney. It was just far enough away from Annabelle that she didn't feel like it was necessary to visit daily but close enough so that she could keep the boys in check.

Aislinn and I were doing what we could to make the town house homey in our spare time. Most of our time, however, was dedicated to searching for Aislinn's younger brother, Ian.

Ian was proving hard to find. Aislinn said it was because he had various aliases. Her parents hadn't heard from him in weeks, they explained. This wasn't out of the ordinary. They didn't exactly approve of his life choices. Last they heard of, he was somewhere in Killorglin. We all agreed that after the O'Sullivan's were murdered, it would no longer be safe for Ian in Killorglin, so we ruled that one out.

The last time Aislinn saw Ian was almost two months ago. He came to see her at the bar and announced he was going to Castlemain to see someone who called himself _Mac Tíre_. That, so far, had been our best lead.

"Yer makin' progress." Murphy said, leaning against the door frame in only jeans that slung low on his was no telling how long he had been standing behind me, watching me paint.

"I wanna get this room done so I can get some work done at some point." I said, trying to get back to my task despite the delicious and distracting sight of him. The house we bought has a sunroom in the attic that I was renovating into an office for my writing. I had barely been out of work a few weeks and I was already feeling restless.

"I was supposed ta tell ye somethin', but yer distractin' me, lass." He walked up behind me silently after he locked the door behind him and placed his hands on my hip as I leaned up with my paint roller. "Yer arse looks amazin' like that, girl." He whispered in my ear as he wrapped his hands around my groin, slowly trailing one down to the crotch of my shorts, applying slight pressure where I was most sensitive.

"I want to finish." I said, trying to maintain my resolve.

"It kin wait." He murmured against my shoulder before kissing the bare skin there. "We don't 'ave ta rush. We 'ave our whole lives ta paint." He slid one hand up my body and grabbed my wrist, pulling it downward and wrenching the paint roller from my hand. He spun me around to face him.

"The way this is going, that's how long it will take." I muttered. "What were you going to tell me?"

"We're goin' ta Castlemain in the mornin' ta look around, try an find dat Mac Tíre feller." He placed the roller on the tray by our feet and pushed me backwards but I stopped myself before I touched the wall. "Wet paint." I whined.

He groaned in frustration and pulled me back to his chest, tilting my head up and kissed me.

"I'm glad ye got that desk, girl." He smirked at me, grabbing my ass and lifting me up off the floor and moving us to the only piece of furniture in the room, all the while our lips remained locked.

"It's supposed to be for work." I managed to mumble.

"Aye, lass. I'mma 'bout ta put ye ta work." He winked at me. I couldn't help but giggle as he leaned into me, pushing me backwards against the desk. I grabbed the sides of his face as we kissed and he reached under my top and placed his hand on my bare stomach. I ended up smearing paint on his cheeks and laughed at the sight of him. "Ye best be glad I love ye." He muttered, trying to wipe the paint off.

"If you didn't?"

"I couldn't even imagine that."

I ran my finger in some remaining wet paint that ran down my arms and dotted it at the end of his nose. "That's it, girl. Ye asked fer it." He grabbed my legs and pulled me forward so my feet touched the ground and easily flipped me over onto my stomach. He stood me up long enough to pull my shirt over my head and then leaned my upper body forward. He placed one hand on the pit of my stomach and wrenched my shorts and underwear off with the other. I heard his belt and the rip of his zipper before he wrapped one hand in my ponytail and pulled back so that his lips were brushing my ear. "Ye'll let me know if I hurt ye, aye? I'll stop if ye tell me."

I nodded weakly, kind of distracted by his actions, barely focused on his words. He kissed my neck, then my shoulder a few times before rearranging my legs to spread a little wider. He ran his fingers along my slit and hummed in delight before grabbing my hips and slamming into me without warning. I screamed in surprise as my whole body lurched forward.

"Ye alright?" He watched me intently and ran a hand down my back. I mumbled my consent and he latched onto my hips again before he found a rhythm to his thrusting. I folded my hands on the desk and used them as a pillow as I tried to focus on breathing. "I wanna see ye." Murphy pleaded. I faintly remember him touching my ear as I pushed up on my elbows, lifting my torso enough for him to grab my hair, pulling me up until I was almost standing upright. He found my breasts and kneaded them gently in both hands before tweaking my nipples in between his thumbs and forefingers. In the heat of his thrusting, I managed to find the courage to search for my clit, taking it in two fingers and massaging it. My breathing was labored as I moaned under his touch. "Don't stop."

"Yer close?" He breathed in my ear and I nodded. His hands left my breasts and grabbed my wrists, pulling them from the bundle of nerves at the apex of my thighs and pushing me down so I had to support myself with my hands. I groaned in frustration as he pumped into me, pulling out completely and ramming into me again. He repeated this motion a few more times before I heard the telltale moans as he twitched inside of me. "Fuck!" He screamed, smacking my ass at just the right time. "Come fer me, Rebecca!" He commanded and it sent me over the edge. I reached backwards to grab onto to any part of him I could manage as I struggled to find purchase as I spiraled out of control.


	11. Chapter 11

**I got a small spurt of inspiration thanks to some other great BDS fics that probably don't know I exist and was able to get a bit more out of this story. Hopefully I can get everything caught up, soon. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"I don't think we're going to get anywhere asking strangers for help. That's the fourth person to just stare at you." I said as we left the shop. Since arriving in Castlemaine, we had stopped in a few shops, asking around for Mac Tíre. I was starting to believe that we were in the wrong place.

"We kin try somewhere else. Someone 'as ta know this guy." Connor said.

"Are ye sure yer brudder said Castlemaine?" Murphy asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Aislinn muttered.

"Scuse me!" a small voice said from somewhere behind us. We all stopped and turned to see this tiny little blonde boy. He couldn't be more than ten years old. "Yer lookin' fer Mac Tíre?" he asked.

"Aye." Aislinn said.

"Ye know where we could find him, lad?" Murphy asked, kneeling down to the boy's level.

"He 'as an office off main street."

"Could ye take us, lad?" Connor asked.

"Aye." The little boy nodded. "Follow me."

The boy led us down a few roads until we landed at a tiny building in-between a pharmacy and a hardware store. It was unmarked and discrete.

"This is it." The boy announced.

"Are ye sure?" Connor asked.

"Aye." The little boy nodded.

Connor pulled out a few bills and handed them to the boy. His eyes lit up and he thanked him profusely before running off in the opposite direction. Connor nodded at his darker twin and they asked us to wait while they walked in and checked things out. A few moments later they walked out looking defeated.

"No luck?" Romeo asked.

"Ye've got ta make a fuckin' appointment." Connor muttered.

"Did ye get one?" Aislinn asked.

"Did we Conn?" Murphy laughed.

"Shut yer fuckin' 'ole!"

"The guy didn't like Conn's attitude." Murphy yelled. The two began horse playing in the middle of the streets.

"Honestly, you boys." I muttered. I rolled my eyes and walked inside of the building.

"Can I 'elp ye?" A young man asked from behind a computer.

"I hope so. I was hoping to speak with Mac Tíre."

"Sorry, appointment only."

"That's what I was hoping you could help me with." I came closer and leaned over the counter. He finally looked up at me from over the computer monitor. His eyes grew wider as he took the sight of me in. I finally had his attention. "What's your name?"

"Michael." He panted.

"Michael." The word came out more seductively than I had intended. "Could you help me, Michael?"

He was decent looking. About my age, maybe younger, with blonde hair and green eyes. "I manage appointments. I think we could work somethin' out." He staggered.

"Is there anyway I could talk to him today? It's very urgent." I made a point to annunciate and pout my lips a little more.

"Unfortunately, Mr. O'Reilly is all booked up fer the day. I could get ye in first thing in the morning."

"That would be fantastic, Michael. If you could."

"What's the nature of yer visit, lass?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I 'ave ta 'ave a reason ta put down. Mr. O'Reilly is a busy man, it makes things simpler."

"I'm looking for someone." I settled on. "He's in some trouble."

"Missing person. Got it. And what's yer name?"

"Rebecca McGerkin." I said honestly.

"Alright, Miss McGerkin. Is that all?"

"Thank you so much, Michael. You are a life saver!" I swooned before letting myself out. "I have an appointment first thing tomorrow." I informed the boys. "That's how it's done."

* * *

The office was dark and dimly lit. It was dank and musky and reeking of bad vibes.

Aislinn and I had gone on our own to the meeting; Aislinn for obvious reasons, and I because I had booked the appointment.

The boys weren't far. They stopped at a pub across the street, a few buildings down. You could probably see the door to this building from the window of the bar. They checked before hand for different entrances to the building and found none.

Aislinn seemed nervous. She anxiously shifted in her seat and folded her hands across her lap.

We had only been in the room a few minutes before the door opened and this short, stout bald man with glasses and a gray beard walked in. He smiled. It was warm enough, but somehow seemed fake. "Which one of you lovely ladies is Rebecca?"

"That would be me!" I replied. I stood to greet the man and he extended his hand to me.

"Lugh O'Reilly. Pleasure to make yer aquaintance, miss. And who might this delicate young flower be?" He motioned to Aislinn. I glared at her, motioning for her to stand and reply. Thankfully, she got the hint and introduced herself and shook the man's hand.

"I 'aven't seen you girls around these parts a'fore. Ye ain't from 'round 'ere?"

"No, Sir. We reside in Killarney."

"Pity that, such fine Irish lasses resortin' ta livin' in the muck-filled streets of Killarney." He laughed.

I played along. "I find we make the city so much more attractive, though."

"Is that right, aye?" He laughed.

"So, they call you _Mac Tíre_? _The wolf_?" I questioned.

"Aye. I don't like the name so much m'self. I'm the leader of the pack, as it were." He explained. "So, 'ow can I 'elp ye lovely lasses today?"

"Actually, Mr. O'Reilly -"

"Lugh. Ye kin call me Lugh."

"Lugh... We were looking for a friend of ours. Aislinn's brother, actually."

"Ian Byrne." Aislinn added. "We heard he had come to see you. No one has heard from him since."

"Ian's yer brother now, is he?"

"Aye." She nodded.

Lugh O'Reilly's whole demeanor changed in that instance. "Well dear, I hate ta be the one ta tell ye this, but I 'aven't 'eard from 'im either. I sent him ta Killorglin ta take care o' a bit o' business an' no one 'as 'eard from 'im 'ere. In fact, the last we 'eard on the matter, a slew o' folks was killed in Kenmare. The very same folks we asked Ian ta go see. I've been thinkin' Ian made a run fer it. If he knows what's good fer 'im, 'e'll stay where ever he is."


	12. Chapter 12

"You have to be kidding me!" I shrieked, throwing a nearby lamp to the floor. It shattered into a million tiny pieces, shards of glass and ceramic going every direction. Murphy grasped my wrist and pulled me to his chest. I settled on punching him repeatedly as I sobbed into his plain black tee shirt.

Aislinn had already chased Connor upstairs and was screaming at him in Gaelic in the confines of their room. Murphy and I stayed downstairs and out of the way of the torrid storm that was Aislinn and Connor in an argument.

I honestly had no clue where Romeo had run off to, but I didn't blame him.

The twins had just informed us that the mysterious phone call they received this evening was from none other than Paul Smecker. He needed the boys to go back to America for some more of their expert help in the way of dealing with out of control Mafioso's.

"We just got here! You boys dragged us here and now you're just fucking leaving?"

"Ye don' understand, Rebecca." I hated the way he said my name. It made my stomach do a sick flip. "We made a deal wid Smecker. He called, we 'aveta go."

"You don't _have_ to do anything!" It came out muffled with sobs and the strength of his chest.

"Love." He said calmly, lifting my chin and kissing my nose. "It's only gonna be a week, no more than two. We'll be back 'fore ye know it. Then we can git right back ta where we left off." The last part he purred in that perfect Irish brogue making my knees involuntarily buckle.

"Where are you even going?" I pouted.

"Conn think's it's bes' if we leave that par' out." He sighed.

"And what if you don't come back?"

"That'll never 'appen, lass. Ye know me an' Conn." He smirked.

"Indestructible." I sneered, causing him to chuckle. "What about Aislinn and her brother?" I asked cautiously. She wasn't going to be happy that we were calling off the search or, at least, putting it on pause.

"It's a quick one, tha' I promise." He muttered, leaning into my lips and pulling me into a quick kiss. I pushed him back, slapping his chest. "We'll be back before ye know it, we'll find 'im soon."

I quickly came to terms with how he had somehow talked me down from the fires of Hell. I was no longer mad. "How the hell did you do that? I was so mad!"

He smiled at me, obviously feeling triumphant. "Aye, irresistible too." He caught my wrist and pulled me back into his chest. "Makeup sex is always da best par', love." His voice insistent and sultry in my ear, his breath hot on my neck.

"You're the devil." I shuddered, allowing him to push me up the stairs anyway.

* * *

I ground my mound into his nose, gripping onto the bed frame until my knuckles turned white. My thighs clamped on Murphy's cheeks as his fingers dug into my hips, burying into my ass cheeks.

I was breathing heavily as we stared each other down, his eyes looking up at me intently, begging me to buckle under the pressure, to come into his mouth. He was lapping at me ferociously, his tongue swirling around my clit, suckling and nibbling in the right places. He hummed his compliance, snaking his hands around my body, up my ribcage and grasping my breasts tight, pinching my nipples in time with his tongue. I couldn't hold back my scream. He had released his grip on my hips which allowed me wiggle room. I began grinding my hips, his chin sliding against my entrance as I rode his tongue. The bristles on his face were scrubbing me almost raw. It was a good pain, an exciting sensation. "Don't stop, Murphy. Don't fucking stop." I muttered, leaning my forehead against my arm.

His tongue only became more furious. It wasn't long before my head fell back and I rode the waves of pleasure he had so graciously bestowed upon me. "Oh, Murphy. Fuck." I whimpered, throwing one leg back over and sitting beside him, my back resting against the new headboard which may or may not have my hand prints engraved into it at this point.

"Christ on the cross, ye almost suffocated me!" He laughed it off. "What a way ta go, though." He whipped his mouth on the back of his arm, licking his lips and pushing himself up, kissing me hard so I could taste myself on those perfect lips of his. He chuckled in my mouth as he hooked his arms around my waist, pulling my small frame into his, flush against him, a perfect fit.

He gripped my thighs, fixing them over his before pushing forward and sliding into me. I hissed through my teeth as he pulled me onto his lap, holding tightly to my lower back as he slid me up and down. I pushed my lips against his, baring down on his lower lip and pulled back. He groaned as I rested my upper body on my arms behind me. He lifted me up slightly, laying me down and shifting between my legs as he positioned himself over me. I wrapped my legs behind his and pulled him closer, deepening his thrusts. The tip of his length tapped into my confines and I moaned, clawing my way up his back.

"Fuck, girl." He muttered, biting his lip and pushing harder. "I'm not gonna last, love." He shuddered above me. I felt myself contracting, still riding out the orgasm from before and well on my way to another. "Do m'éileamh." He commanded. Like a ticking time bomb, I went off beneath him, shuddering as his tip tapped into my tightest spot and squeezing him until he was forced to follow close behind me.

He fell somewhere close beside me, propping his head up on his arms and glancing over to me as we fought to catch our breath. "If we keep having sex like tha', I won't be able ta stay away fer long, love." He chuckled.

I giggled in reply, rolling over and lying my head over his heart, wrapping my arm across his taught ribcage. I could only hope it was true.

* * *

**Translations: **

_Do m'éileamh_ – Come for me


End file.
